


Another Saturday Night

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is a little tired of being all alone on every Saturday night.  What will he do to change things?Happy Birthday, Aerianya.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Another Saturday Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerianya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerianya/gifts).

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20birthday%20fic%20pics/SaturdayNight.1png_zpsie7xlw7n.png.html)

_What the fuck am I doing wrong?_ Blair asked himself as he was cleaning up the loft for the third time that day. Jim had been out of town and called when he was on his way home again. Jim had said he had found someone he wanted Blair to meet. _I have tried everything to get Jim’s attention and nothing has worked. I fucking give up._

Blair wondered if ‘the someone’ Jim wanted him to meet would be a redhead or a blonde. Jim leaned towards those two the most. _Why would you think he’d have anything to do with you? You’re the wrong gender. Another Saturday night all alone._

Blair took dinner out of the oven so it didn’t overcook and the loft door opened at the very same time. “Hey, Chief. I’m so glad to be home. I want you to meet someone. I saw my mom while I was in Seattle and I found out I have a sister. Turns out Mom was pregnant when she walked out. This is my sister; Julia, Blair.”

Blair was never so happy to hear this news. _It doesn’t change anything._ He talked and laughed with Julia for about a half-hour and Jim finally interrupted and asked, “Are you going to offer us dinner or what?”

Blair jumped up and said, “I forgot what I was doing. Thank goodness the lid is on, so it’s still going to be hot. Let me set the table.” 

Jim started to help him get everything on the table and they all sat down to eat. 

Julia said, “This is a wonderful Christmas Eve dinner, Blair. Jim has told me all about you but he never mentioned that you could cook so well.”

“Why, thank you. Wait until you taste the dessert,” Blair teased. 

“Chief, you made cheesecake didn’t you?” 

“Yes, I can never surprise you. I’ll get dessert while you two talk.” Blair walked into the kitchen right before Julia called out, “Blair, you and Jim make a wonderful couple.”

Jim coughed and blushed like crazy. Blair did too. 

“I think you misunderstood. We’re not a couple,” Blair explained. 

“Jim, I thought you meant he was your partner in life. And now that I see the two of you together, I can’t imagine why you aren’t a couple. Please tell me you both know you are in love with each other.”

“Julia, you’re embarrassing Blair. I’m sorry I gave that impression. We’re best friends, but that’s all.”

“Jim Ellison, you are kidding me, right?” Julia was stunned that these men were that dumb. 

Trying to make light of it, Blair said, “Why don’t the three of us go out tonight and live it up. After all it’s Saturday night.”

“What a wonderful idea, Blair. Jim, let’s go with him. This might be fun. I’m sorry I embarrassed you two. I didn’t mean to. Maybe both of you will find a date tonight and get lucky…”

Jim frowned and so did Blair and Julia had a hard time keeping from laughing.

**********

When they got to the bar, they got a booth. Jim and Julia sat on one side with Blair on the other.

Blair asked, “So, Julia, how do you feel about having a brother?”

“Well, I was as surprised as Jim was to learn this news. But we made up for it when Jim wasn’t at the convention center, we were out having a great time. I’ve always been an only child and hated it. And come to find out, Jim wished he had a baby sister. So we both got our wishes. It doesn’t mean we’re both not very angry with our mother.”

“Oh, I bet you both are. But keep in mind she must have had her reasons. Parents don’t always do or say the correct things. I’m just glad that you found each other,” Blair said, cheerfully. 

“So tell me, Jim, why aren’t you dating Blair?” Julia asked, trying not to laugh. 

“Because he’s not into guys, Julia. Now, let’s drop the subject,” Jim suggested. 

“I’m into guys, Jim. I always have been. I just didn’t date any while living at the loft. I thought you knew I was bi.”

“Really? In that case, would you like to dance with me?” Jim asked, hopefully. 

Blair jumped up quickly and said, “Julia, give us one dance and then we’re yours.”

“Take your time. I’m going to have some mixed drinks and relax. You two enjoy each other and I’ll watch,” Julia teased. 

Jim led Blair to the dance floor and they began to dance. At first people stared at them but then the people all realized Jim and Blair made a great couple.

A nice looking man asked Julia to dance and Jim saw them on the dance floor. Jim was eyeing the man trying to figure out if he was a good person or not. Then Jim heard four men say that their friend found a piece of ass and she looked pretty in her pink blouse. Maybe they could all have a turn. Jim glanced at the dancefloor and saw that Julia was the only woman in pink. _They’re going to be dead soon._

Jim leaned into Blair and whispered what was going on. Blair pulled away from Jim and then pulled Julia away from the jerk. Julia looked surprised but didn’t question it. She walked back to the table with Jim and Blair. Jim explained quickly how he could hear well and what he had heard. Then Julia was very angry. 

“Thank you for telling me, Jim. I thought he was pretty nice. So much for my taste.”

Blair smiled and said, “We all make mistakes from time to time. Like for instance, I thought Jim would never agree to date and come to find out he loves me and has loved me for months. I have no common sense either.”

Julia laughed along with Jim and they all had one more drink. 

“So what do you do for a living, Julia?” Blair asked. 

“I’m a 9-1-1 operator. And what’s funny is I just got offered a job in Cascade by my boss who is moving here.”

“You can stay with us, until you get settled,” Jim offered.

“I’m sure I would be in the way, Jim.”

“You’ll never be in the way. Besides I have things for you to do. Like, I want you to meet Steven and our dad. You have some cousins to meet also. You’re going to be a busy girl.”

“Blair, are you sure you’re okay with me moving in and bothering you both?”

“We would love it. Besides, I’m going to be moving in with Jim. When does your new job start, Julia?”

“In two weeks, so I need to find a place to live and things like that. I would sort of like to live close to you and Blair if you wouldn’t mind, Jim.”

“We’ll see if there are any condos in our building. That would be perfect wouldn’t it? Unless of course your new job is far away from here.”

“It’s on 3600 Main Street, is that far?”

Jim smiled and said, “You’re going to be working close to where we work. So not far at all.”

“I’ve got to fly home in three days and get everything ready to move here. Maybe we could see about the condo before I leave. If it’s all right with you I could spend Christmas with you both.”

“That sounds perfect, Julia. What is mom going to think about you moving out of Seattle?”

“Jim, she’s busy with all her charities and friends. She won’t even miss me, I swear.”

“Blair, are you ready to move up to my room tonight? That way Julia can stay in the spare room.”

“I’ve been ready for months, Jim. Let’s go home and get me moved up and Julia into the spare room. Then we can plan our Christmas together.”

And they did just that. 

The end


End file.
